Kingdom Hearts III (JH)
Plot Taking place after Dream Drop Distance Sora Donald and Goofy embark on a New Adventure and this time they're searching for the Seven Guardians of Light while King Mickey Riku go off and find a Way to rescue Aqua and search for the Previous Keyblade Wielders. But Master Xehanort has wants to spark another Keyblade War against the 7 Guardians of Light and his 13 Darknesses will Sora put an end to Him or will Xehanort succeed the War? Game System Availability Playstation 4 XBOX One Nintendo Switch(?) Release Date Japan: January 25th 2019 USA & Worldwide: January 29th 2019 Main Characters Sora(Haley Joel Osment) Donald Duck(Tony Anselmo) Goofy(Bill Farmer) Riku(David Gallagher) King Mickey(Bret Iwan) Kairi(Hayden Panettiere) Lea(Quinton Flynn) Ventus(Jesse Mccartney) Roxas(Jesse Mccartney) Namine(Meghan Martin) Yen Sid(Corey Burton) Worlds Twilight Town(With Mysterious Tower connected again) (Tutorial World after Completing Olympus) Keyblade Graveyard Mount Olympus(Hercules)(This will be the First World where Sora, Donald and Goofy will go first) The Kingdom of Corona(Tangled) San Fransokyo Town(Big Hero 6)(This world will take place after the Events of the First Big Hero 6 Movie) Toy Box (Toy Story) Monstropolis (Monsters Inc) The Caribbean (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) Arendelle (Frozen) Party Members Hercules(Tate Donovan) Rapunzel(Mandy Moore) Eugene Fitzherbert (Zachary Levi) Baymax(Scott Adist) Hiro Hamada (Ryan Potter) Woody (Jim Hanks) Mike Wasowzki (Carlos Alazraqui) Sulley (Christopher Swindle) Captain Jack Sparrow (Jared Butler) Buzz Lightyear (Stephen Stanton) Marshamallow (Paul Briggs) Link Summons Meow Wow (Wonder Balloon) Ariel (Lagoon Showtime) Wreck-it-Ralph (8 Bit Blast) Simba (Kings Flare) Stitch (Plasma Encounter) Attraction Flow Big Magic Mountain Pirate Ship Spinning Tea Cups Shooting Ride(Based on the Astro Blasters attraction at Disneyland) Splash Run (Based on Disney's California Adventure's Grizzly River Run) Merry Go Round Formchanges Guardian Form (Hero's Origin, Honey Spout and Classic Tone) Element Form (Shooting Star and Ever After) Strike Form (Favorite Deputy, Happy Gear and Wheel of Fate) Blitz Form (Crystal Snow, Nano Gear and Grand Chef) Ultimate Form (Ultima Weapon) Second Form (Kingdom Key, Starlight, Midnight Blue, Phantom Green and Dawn till Dusk) Light Form (Light Form + Double Form OKP) Dark Form (Dark Form + Double Form OBV) Rage Form (No Second Change) Guardian Form Counter Shield Hunny Blasters + Hunny Launcher Boom Hammer + Clock Drill Power Form Hyper Hammer + Drill Punch Agile Claws + Twin Yo Yos High Wind + Storm Flag Second Form 1st Finisher: Stun Impact 2nd Finisher: Sonic Blade 3rd Finisher: Ars Arcanum Second Form S: Stun Impact, Sonic Blade, Ars Acranum, Ancient Light Second Form M: Stun Impact, Sonic Blade, Ars Acranum Second Form P: Stun Impact, Sonic Blade, Ars Acranum Second Form D: Stun Impact, Sonic Blade, Ars Acranum Element Form Mirage Staff Double Arrowguns + Magic Launcher Blitz Form Blizzard Blades + Blizzard Claws Nano Arms Frying Pan Ultimate Form Ultimate Form Keyblades Kingdom Key Starlight Midnight Blue Phantom Green Dawn till Dusk Shooting Star Ultima Weapon Oathkeeper Oblivion Hero's Origin Ever After Nano Gear (Keyblade) Favorite Deputy Happy Gear Crystal Snow Wheel of Fate Honey Spout Grand Chef Classic Tone Main Villains 13 Seekers of Darkness Master Xehanort(Rutger Hager & Christopher Lloyd) Xigbar(James Patrick Stuart) Xemnas(Paul St Peter) Saix(Kirk Thornton) Young Xehanort(Benjamin Diskin) Ansem Seeker of Darkness(Richard Epcar) Vanitas(Haley Joel Osment) Marluxia (Keith Ferguson) Larxene (Shanelle Gray) Luxord (Robin Atkin Downes) Dark Riku (David Gallagher) Xion (Alyson Stoner) Terra-Xehanort (Richard Epcar) Disney Villains Maleficent(Susanne Blakeslee) Hades(James Woods) Pete(Jim Cummings) Hans(No Lines) Mother Gothel(Donna Murphy) Dark Baymax (Turns back into the Original Baymax) Randall Boggs (J.P Manoux) Davy Jones (Robin Atkin Downes)